


What Could Be

by commandercrouton



Series: Reylo Drabbles & One-Shots [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe of an Alternate Universe, F/M, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, ben solo is shy, ben solo knows he isn't in the right world, ben wakes up in an alternate world, but he is still in love with her, but loves to watch her leave, concussion, he hates to see her go, i was inspired at the gym, im terrible tags, love give them courage, minor cussing, proposal, romance au of a modern au, sorry if i forget tags, the nod is their signature move
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 18:59:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19797043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandercrouton/pseuds/commandercrouton
Summary: Sure, he may be stuck in some kind of alternate reality. But this reality was better than his. Here he had parents who loved him, and he had the courage to speak to the woman he was aching for. They were serious enough for him to propose to her, for galaxy’s sake.Now if he could only find out her name.His phone offered no answers. Despite the beautiful woman by his side being his wallpaper, she was in his phone as Sweetheart, and that’s what he kept on calling her. As he scrolled through his messages, he could see how much they teased and talked — not to mention a few photos that were definitely not safe for work that caused his cock to twitch at the sight. He quickly locked his phone and shoved it in his pocket before she’d swept him out of the office.“If you say so. Are we still on for dinner tonight? You aren’t going to work late, are you?”Glancing down at their intertwined fingers, looking at the way her face lit up with a smile just for him, something inside of him unfurled, basking in the warmth of her gaze. He didn’t know how long he would have in this world, but he wanted to make the most of it. With her.





	What Could Be

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is a one-shot I got the idea from the one time I went to the gym. I had to keep myself busy so I didn't focus on how out of breath I was haha
> 
> Many thanks to my amazing beta, who is always there for every little idea my brain spits out, she is amazing and I love her. Check her stuff out here: [RebelRebel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelRebel/pseuds/RebelRebel)
> 
> She did it again and I love it <3: [Waffles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceWaffleHouseTM/pseuds/SpaceWaffleHouseTM)

Every weekday without fail, ten minutes into his morning run, she would appear on the treadmill next to him. They would share a small smile, a polite nod, and then commence with their daily exercise. Sometimes he would stay later and work on weights, sometimes she would skip the treadmill and just work on the rowing machine, but sometimes, on the best of days, they would finish their run together, both nodding and exiting the gym at the same time. 

Those days were Ben’s favorites. He would lose himself in his imagination, the vision of him gathering the courage to ask her out for coffee, or maybe even a lunch date. One such daydream of his, which came more and more frequently, was them leaving the gym together, hand in hand as they made it back to his apartment, showering together, her laughing as he teased her, trying to convince her to call in to work so they could spend the day lost in one another. 

But instead, he would always shake his sweaty hair out of his eyes and just watch her walk away. Tomorrow, he would always tell himself. Tomorrow would be the day he’d finally talk to her.

Then tomorrow happened, and he repeated the mantra to himself, tricking himself into believing that the next tomorrow would be the day.

Today was no exception. 

She appeared as she always did, this time wearing a hot pink sports bra and high-waisted black leggings that matched her black Nikes perfectly. They shared a polite nod as she hopped on the treadmill next to him, popping her headphones in as she set her pace. He watched her legs move methodically in a soothing rhythm, helping him steady his breathing as he felt sweat drip down his temples. 

If he was paying attention to his own legs on the conveyor belt, he would have noticed his right shoe was untied. Which was why he was so surprised when he tripped and hit his head on the machine before sinking into the darkness. 

\---

With a groan, Ben blinked his eyes open, and found himself sitting at his desk – or what he  _ assumed  _ was his desk. Scattered along the desk were pictures of him and his parents, people he hadn't spoken to in more than a year. He was sure those pictures were something he’d never done. They hadn’t been to the family beach house since he was a teenager, nor had he been to any airplane shows with his dad. Yet the proof was there. His large fingers grabbed one of the frames, staring closely at the picture, and he wondered if this was some kind of prank by that bastard Hux. He was always pulling shit like this, trying to get him off his game to sabotage Ben from gaining that promotion.

But...by the look of the desk and new office, he  _ did _ get the promotion. 

Just what was going on here?

A knock on the door broke him out of his thoughts, and he stared as Mitaka strode in with a notepad in his hand.

“Sir, your mother is on line two, wanting to confirm everything is in place for tonight. Also, I picked up the ring as you asked, and will have everything prepared in your apartment tonight by the requested time. Everything will be ready by the time you two have finished your dinner. Also, your girlfriend called to say she will be a few minutes late, but she will send you a text when she is in the lobby for lunch.”

Ben stared at Mitaka with wide eyes, processing everything he just said. His mother was on the line, and his  _ girlfriend _ was having lunch with him. Last he checked, the idea of being in a relationship while he focused on his career was a daunting task that he procrastinated on. Daily.

And what ring was he talking about?

“Mitaka, you’re my assistant, right? You are here to help me?” 

Mitaka let out an awkward laugh as he nodded. “You’re acting really strange. Is this how people act before they propose?”

“Propose!?” Ben squeaked out. He could feel sweat pool in his armpits and on his spine as his heart rate increased. The urge to flee clouded his mind as his face paled.

“Jesus Christ Ben, are you okay? You don’t have second thoughts, do you? I can cancel everything, although your mom will murder you,” Mitaka muttered as he began taking notes.

“This isn’t right! This isn’t my life. Just yesterday I had a job out there, not in this office. I wasn’t in a relationship. I haven’t spoken to my parents in years. And I can guarantee you that I am too indecisive to be sure enough to propose to someone, let alone someone I’ve  _ never _ met,” Ben finished, his voice reaching a crescendo that matched his panic. 

“Everything is going to be fine, Ben. Just take a deep breath. I’ll call your girlfriend, tell her you aren’t feeling well, and she can come pick you up. Sounds like you need to recuperate before tonight. Trust me. I have seen a ton of doomed relationships in my day, but your relationship? That one is written in the stars. You two belong together. Everything is going to be just fine. I’ll just leave this here.” Mitaka set down a small red velvet box that he instantly recognized. “And if you want to postpone, I can take care of it, but trust me. You two deserve each other, and it’s going to be alright.”

Ben’s mouth tried to sputter out some semblance of an argument, but Mitaka had already closed the door behind him. Staring at the box on his desk, Ben reached out with shaking fingers, and slowly traced his digits over the smooth and soft velvet. 

Hesitating just a moment, he raised the box to eye level and opened it. There, nestled in white silk, sat his grandmother’s engagement ring. The one his mother told him would be his when he was sure he met the love of his life. The one he never got before he stopped speaking to his parents. 

He dropped the box on his desk as he hastily grabbed the trash can underneath it and threw up. 

This was all wrong. 

Everything was wrong.

A red light kept blinking on his phone, a cold reminder that his mother was waiting on the line for him.

Trepidation filled his soul as he shakingly lifted the receiver and pushed the line button. 

“Ben?” His mother’s voice filled his ear, and every ounce of stress that surrounded him eased away as he heard his mother’s worried tone.

“Mom?” he whispered. 

_ “I was wondering what was taking so long. Are you okay? Is everything ready for tonight? Mitaka picked up the ring, right?” _

Ben’s brown eyes glanced at the box laying crookedly on its side. Reaching over, he straightened the ring in the box and placed it in his pocket. It felt like a rock that might weigh him down and drown him.

“The ring is here,” he confirmed, thinking it was best to answer the easiest question she’d asked.

_ “I can’t believe you are going to propose.” _

He could hear his mom’s voice choke up with unshed tears. 

“Mom, something isn’t right. I don’t remember anything,” he started to say.

_ “What do you mean?” _

“I woke up, and now I’m proposing, and we talk, Mom... There are photos of you and Dad on my desk, but we haven’t spoken in years. This isn’t my life. I don’t know what to do. Something’s wrong.” His breathing grew erratic; he was doing his best to remain calm, but he could tell he was on the verge of a panic attack.

_ “Sweetie, did you hit your head on something? Do you need me to come get you?” _

Hit his head...he did...right? He was working out on the treadmill, looking at her while he was steadying his breathing, and he remembered tripping. Pain shot through his head as he remembered falling. 

“I did, working out earlier,” he answered, dazed as he was trying his best to figure out what in the hell was happening. 

_ “Well, maybe you should go to the doctor, make sure it isn’t a concussion. Don’t want to ruin those big plans tonight.” _

His large hand tightened around the phone. Her voice was tinged with worry and love, a voice he never thought would want to speak to him again since he walked out on them so long ago. 

“Thanks, Mom,” he started to say before a knock interrupted him, “I got to go. Someone’s here.”

_ “Alright, well let me know what the doctor says. Love you, Ben. Tell my daughter-in-law I said hi!”  _ She ended cheerfully.

“Love you too, Mom.” His throat tightened as the words he never thought he would get the chance to say fell from his lips. 

He placed the receiver back in the phone cradle with a dull thud. Nervously, he ran his hand through his hair, trying his best to keep control of what was happening. A feat he was failing immensely at.

His office door opened with a thud and in strode the woman he’d pined over every single day for a little under a year.

“I don’t care if he expected me to wait down in the lobby,” she yelled over her shoulder.

Okay. She was British. He did not see that coming.

“If you ever try to stop me from seeing him after telling me he was close to having a panic attack at work, I’ll make you regret the minute you stood in my way. Deal?” she smiled warmly at Mitaka, waiting for his nod before she slammed the door in his face.

“Ben, are you alright? Mitaka told me you were panicking at work, and then your mom texted me. She said you fell and need to go to the doctor? What happened?”

He watched in sick fascination as she strode forward in a tight blue pencil skirt and black pumps that did wonders for her legs, with a white blouse that had a cute bow on the side of her collar. The brown hair he was used to seeing in a sweaty ponytail was now curled softly around her face. She stood between his legs, then gently took his face in between her hands.

The coolness of her fingers brought relief to his flushed skin. Her softly placed palms had calluses that didn’t match her lithe frame. Lips parting, he let out the first deep breath in what seemed like an eternity as he basked in her presence. 

“Darling?” she asked, gently reminding him she’d asked a question as she looked in his eyes.

“Your eyes are hazel.” Funny how he never noticed. “Not quite brown, and not quite green. Like a forest I could get lost in.”

His heart beat fast as he saw a blush form over her cheeks and trail down her neck.

For just a moment, the ring in his pocket felt light as air.

\----

They strode down the sidewalk hand in hand, making their way past crowds as Rey led them to a restaurant for lunch.

“Are you sure you don’t need to see a doctor?” she asked, concern in her voice as she stroked the arm of the hand she was holding.

“I’m fine, sweetheart. Really.”

Sure, he may be stuck in some kind of alternate reality. But this reality was  _ better _ than his. Here he had parents who loved him, and he had the courage to speak to the woman he was aching for. They were serious enough for him to propose to her, for galaxy’s sake.

Now if he could only find out her name.

His phone offered no answers. Despite the beautiful woman by his side being his wallpaper, she was in his phone as Sweetheart, and that’s what he kept on calling her. As he scrolled through his messages, he could see how much they teased and talked — not to mention a few photos that were definitely not safe for work that caused his cock to twitch at the sight. He quickly locked his phone and shoved it in his pocket before she’d swept him out of the office. 

“If you say so. Are we still on for dinner tonight? You aren’t going to work late, are you?”

Glancing down at their intertwined fingers, looking at the way her face lit up with a smile just for him, something inside of him unfurled, basking in the warmth of her gaze. He didn’t know how long he would have in this world, but he wanted to make the most of it. With her. 

“Let’s play hooky the rest of the day.” The words tumbled out of him before he could think, gently pulling her to a stop. 

“You want to play hooky? What about your work?”

Ben just shrugged, a small smile forming on his face. “Work will always be there, but right now I just want to spend the day with you.”

The grin she gave him sent his heart fluttering. She quickly placed a soft kiss on his lips, pulling away before he could process what had just happened. 

“Okay.”

Her presence was sending his sensory system into overdrive. He was still focused on the fact that she  _ just kissed  _ him, and now he was just supposed to accept that she would skip work to spend the day with him. 

This was heaven.

“Really?” 

“Yes, Ben!” she laughed, beginning to walk down the sidewalk again. “Let’s go home so we can change. As much as I love you in a suit, I’d much rather you out of it.” She winked at him, flagging down a cab. They slipped inside together and she rattled off their address.

They lived together. That was a good sign. He stared in wonder as she rubbed circles on the back of his hand with her thumb while telling him what her morning had been like. 

From what it sounded like, she was an aviation engineer, designing parts for jets and small planes. No wonder his parents loved her. She was the daughter they’d never had, the child they’d always wanted. He felt like jealousy should be taking over, but all he felt was pride that this beautiful and smart woman had fallen for him. 

The cab slowed to a stop in front of his brownstone apartment. She’d moved in with him. He had allowed another person in his space,  _ willingly _ . Who was this woman? What powers did she possess that allowed her to make room in every single aspect of his life?

With every piece of knowledge he filed away, he understood why this Ben — the Ben who lived in this reality — and his family fell for this woman in a way that they wanted her in their lives forever.

He paid the cab driver and hurriedly stumbled out, holding the door open for his girlfriend. This time, he was the one who reached for her hand, a sense of elation filling him as he felt her naturally reach out for his as well. 

She pulled out her key and let them inside their shared apartment. He blinked, taking it all in. He knew this was his apartment, but it looked nothing like his apartment. What used to be gray and metallic was now full of color. Plants lined the windowsill above his kitchen sink. Pictures hung on the fridge by magnets, all of them showing them as a couple in different poses — her eating a burger, him laughing at something she’d said, a group shot of them with his parents, them at a basketball game. Memories captured that he’d never gotten to experience. 

Walking to the fridge, he pulled the group photo off and flipped it over.

_ Han, Leia, Ben, and Rey _

_ Family Brunch 1/15/19 _

His mother’s scratchy writing identified when they’d taken this picture, and who was in it. Bless his smart mother. 

Her name was Rey. It was fitting. Somehow, he couldn’t see any other name fitting her freckled face.

“Hey, Rey?” he called out, testing the name on his tongue.

“Yeah?” she answered behind him. 

He placed the picture back on the fridge, turning around, before quickly covering his eyes. “Rey, what are you doing?” he choked out.

“Um, getting undressed?” 

He peeked between his fingers, feeling his cheeks and ears turn red as he caught sight of her in a lacy white bra with her skirt still on. Surprisingly, she was still tall, even without the heels. 

“Ben, are you sure you’re okay? You act like you haven’t seen me naked before.”

Right. This Ben was in a committed relationship where he probably (hopefully) had sex with this beautiful woman on a consistent basis. 

“It’s just, the window is open. I don’t want anyone to see you like that.”

“If you’re sure.” She still stared at him suspiciously for a moment, then turned to make her way back into the bedroom, unzipping her skirt as she walked.

“I’m fucking ruined,” he groaned at the ceiling, sliding a hand down his face.

“Ben, can you come here for a sec?” Her voice carried from the bedroom.

He could do this. He could be strong. Slowly, he made his way to the bedroom, urging the thought of her in a bra out of his mind. He would be a gentleman, dammit. 

All thought of being a gentleman went out the window when he crossed the threshold into his room. His mouth was dry and he felt his throat bob up and down as he tried to swallow. Fuck his old life and everything in it. Nothing would ever compare to this life, this  _ moment, _ this feeling as he saw his beautiful girlfriend sprawled out on their bed – naked, willing, and wanting. 

Just for him.

“Sweetheart, what are you doing?” he whimpered. He actually fucking whimpered. This woman was a force in her own right.

He could already feel himself growing hard as his eyes raked over her body.

“Making the most of our day off together. Why? See something you like?” She smirked at him. 

The audacity. The cheekiness. He wanted to spank her for the sass. Nope, too far, Solo. He bit the inside of his cheek, grounding himself in the present that lay before him.

“I’ll be right back,” he fought out, rushing into the restroom and slamming the door behind him.

Sitting on the bathtub, he allowed the cool porcelain to help settle his warring thoughts. He was lost and confused, unsure of what to do next. On one hand, this Ben was in a committed relationship. Rey deserved to feel loved, and wanted, and beautiful, and everything else the most perfect woman in the world deserved. He wanted to be the one to give those things to her. On the other hand, he didn’t know her. He couldn’t take advantage of her. Not like this. 

A soft knock broke him out of his thoughts. “Ben, dear, are you okay? You’re scaring me.”

Guilt washed over him. That was the last thing he wanted to do. 

“I’m sorry, sweetheart, I’m fine. I promise. I just got a little dizzy is all. Must be the after-effects of the panic attack from earlier.” His voice sounded shaky even to his own ears. 

The door opened slowly, Rey peering cautiously at his form. She walked in, her previously naked body now hidden by one of his old band t-shirts, a worried look on her face.

“You should go to a doctor,” she whispered, standing in front of him just like she had earlier in his office. 

He rested his head against her stomach, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. There was something about this that felt so  _ right _ , even if he had never done this before. He closed his eyes as he felt her nails graze over his scalp. A shudder wracked through him, followed by a pleasurable groan. 

“I’m fine. Just needed to breathe a moment. Mind if we just lay down together for a bit? I’m sorry.”

“Hey, you have nothing to apologize for. I love you. We can do whatever helps you feel better, okay?” 

She loved him. 

She  _ loved  _ him. 

He slowly extracted himself from her body, placing his large hands on her small waist. Looking up at her with wonder in his eyes, he let out the words he kept close to his heart. “I love you, too.”

Leaning over, she placed a soft kiss on his forehead, murmuring ‘I know’ into his hairline. She stepped away and helped him stand as they left the bathroom behind. Falling into bed together, Ben automatically curled his body protectively around Rey, spooning her as he held her close.

Her fingers ran lightly over his forearms as he let her breathing help steady his heart rate. Softly, he pressed his lips to the curve of her neck and was rewarded with a contented sigh. 

Sitting in silence, his thoughts churned inside his brain as he did his best to come up with a way that would help him figure out more of the life he didn’t have.

“Sweetheart? Do you remember how our relationship started?”

He felt her laugh vibrate through her body. “Of course I do.”

“Tell me about it,” he requested softly, inhaling the smell of her shampoo. 

“Ben,” she whined, nuzzling her head into the crook of his arm.

“Please. It will help me feel better. I love hearing your voice. It’s like a song I can listen to on repeat.”

“When did you become such a romantic?” 

“When I fell in love with the most amazing woman in existence.”

Groaning, she nipped his arm lightly, then pressed a kiss to it. “Okay, well after months of us running next to each other, in silence, I finally said hi to you. I must have startled you or something, because you stuttered, and almost fell off the treadmill. I still remember how red your ears were,” she remembered fondly. 

Her voice grew softer as she got lost in the memory. “You stayed late that day to work on the weights, but we locked eyes when I left, and we did that stupid nod we always did. Next thing I know you followed me out and asked me on a date. You stuttered so badly, it was quite adorable. That night, you picked me up wearing jeans and a dark t-shirt. You looked so handsome. I had no idea how I got lucky enough for you to notice me. The daisies you brought me were shaking. At first I thought it was the wind, but then I realized that’s how nervous you were. We went out to eat at this amazing little Italian restaurant hidden away a few blocks from here. After a few awkward questions, we kind of flowed into this conversation...and we’ve never seemed to stop talking since.”

He hummed contentedly. “Well, I’m glad I finally stopped being an idiot and asked you out,” he said at last. 

“Yeah, me too.” 

Rolling over, she looked deeply into his eyes, scrutinizing him in a loving way. 

“What?” he asked, not wanting to break this moment between them.

“You’re just acting strange. I’ll figure out why, though. I always do,” she grinned mischievously at him.

Everything was in sync. Everything was in balance. 

That’s how he found his hand slipping into his pocket, pulling out the red velvet box, and placing it between them.

Her eyes widened, glancing between the box and his face.

“Ben?” Her voice shook, and Ben could see her eyes watering.

“Rey, from the first moment I saw you, I knew you were the one for me. I waited every day, trying to gain the courage to ask you for just a cup of coffee. And every day, I told myself tomorrow would be the day. Tomorrow would be the day I would finally talk to this gorgeous and strong woman. Somehow, through all of that, we ended up here, and I can’t tell you how thankful I am. Sweetheart, I love you more than anything. So,” his shaking hands opened the box, gently prying the ring from its silk encasement, “will you marry me?”

Lips pushed against his, her tears falling on his face as she grinned haphazardly into his matching smile.

“Yes, a million stars yes!” she got out. Sliding the rose gold engagement band with a sapphire stone onto her finger was the proudest and happiest moment of his life. She stared at it lovingly before raising that hand to place it against his face, pulling him in for another kiss. 

Her tongue traced his, begging for entry that Ben gladly gave. He didn’t know when she straddled him, her heated core grinding against his now hardening member. They nipped and nibbled each other, relishing in the moans that fell from their lips. Ben pulled away first, turning his neck away, trying to regain his breathing, but failing as he felt her land soft kisses.

“I love you,” she murmured into his skin, licking a hot stripe on the trail of kisses she left behind. 

“I love you. You have no idea how much I love you,” he gasped out. 

Returning her lips to his, the pressure she delivered with this kiss made him weak in the knees. The kiss was full of passion, lust, love, and want. “So show me,” she whispered into the small space between their faces.

With a growl, Ben flipped them over, quickly taking dominance over their position. His eyes raked over her form hungrily. 

“I’m going to take you slowly,” he vowed, sliding his large hands from her hip to her ribcage. He was going to allow himself to be lost in this moment, to stop waiting for tomorrow, and live in the now. 

Right now, he wanted to make love to his fiancee, because he knew deep within his heart this life wasn’t going to last. Eventually, he would wake up in the gym, still as hopeless as he ever was. 

Gently, he lifted his shirt off of her, revealing tanned and smooth skin, marred by constellations of freckles that dotted her body. Her ribcage expanded with every deep breath she took as her eyes stayed locked on his, only blocked briefly when he tossed the shirt aside. 

“You’re so beautiful. The stars have kissed your skin,” he whispered reverently, his fingers lightly grazing the freckles, connecting them in odd shapes and symbols. She lay bare before him, her perky and small breasts rounded in the cool air, her pink nipples matching the color of her lips perfectly and they stood erect, aching to be sucked and touched. 

He crawled away from her, ignoring her whimpers as he increased the distance between them. Ever so softly, he placed his lips upon her calves, kissing every inch of skin he had access to, ensuring that each leg received the attention they’d demanded from him as he watched her run on that treadmill. 

Leaving traces of his devotion with nips on her skin, he made his way to the apex of her thighs. The scent of her arousal made his mouth water. Using every ounce of strength he had, he skipped over her swollen center, and focused on leaving love bites on her hip bones.

"Ben," she whined, squirming against his form, trying to get him where she desperately needed.

"I've got you. Patience," he promised. His left hand followed the trail of his lips, covering her small breast. 

She bucked into his hand. Rubbing circles on her areola with his thumb, he licked a broad stripe along her stomach, ending at her other breast. He traced her nipple with his tongue, pulling away briefly to let out a breath of cool air. The moan she gave him would stay with him forever, long after this was over. 

As he bit her nipple, tugging on it gently, his hand teased her other breast, gently grazing her skin as he made his way downward. He felt the light touch send shivers down Rey's spine. 

The moment his hand cupped her mound, though, that was  _ electric _ . 

"Please, please, please," she begged into the air, throwing her head back against the pillow, lost in the sensations. 

"You are soaked." His voice was full of wonder and amazement. 

Tracing his finger over her dripping slit, he coated his digit in her juice and brought it up to her lips, pressing gently. She grabbed his hand and greedily licked it up. Their eyes watched one another, both hooded and pupils dilated in desire. 

"Fuck, you are perfect." Pulling his finger away, he kissed her, lost in the glorious sensation of the taste that was Rey. He moaned into her mouth as he tasted her on their lips. 

Returning to the pathway he claimed for himself along her body, he made his way back down to her center, leaving kisses on her random scattering of freckles. 

With one broad stripe of his tongue, her taste left him breathless and his world tilted on its axis. Her back arched, writhing as her body tried to escape the new stimulation he offered her. 

Placing his large hand on her stomach, he gently put pressure on her body to get her to stay still. His mouth never left her center, his rhythmic ministrations focused on her swollen clit. 

He knew she wouldn't last long. He could tell by the moans that left her breathless and panting. The way her eyes were closed in pleasure. Her cheeks were flushed, matching the color of her swollen center. He watched in amazement at the way her breasts heaved up and down. Every detail he filed away, hoping with everything in him that he would remember this when this strange dream ended. A shudder went through him as he felt her fingers slide into his hair, gripping him hard. 

Pleasure and pain laced through him, and a groan escaped his mouth; the vibrations against her bundle of nerves causing her to cry out. 

"I'm close," she panted out, squeezing his thick hair between her fingers as she pushed him closer to her with her thighs. 

With an act of strength he didn't know he possessed, he pulled himself away from her. Quickly, he settled his weight on top of her tense body, aching for release. The scowl on her face was soothed by a kiss to her lips. He reached between their damp and sweaty bodies, gripping his hard length and lining himself with her entrance. Sheathing himself inside of her swiftly, he was surrounded by her warm, wet heat. 

Lowering his head against her collarbone, he released a sigh that encompassed the perfection of the moment. Nothing would ever match this feeling – the feeling of being home, the feeling of her body intertwined in his, the feeling of this beautiful woman becoming one with him.

Grunts and moans filled the air as they fell into a pleasurable rhythm, holding one another’s bodies close. Soft hands lifted his head, gently forcing him to meet her eyes as they rocked slowly into one another. 

“Ben.” Her voice was a plea and a promise, full of devotion for him. His heart swelled at the thought of this woman pledging herself to him, forever. 

Every nerve ending was alight with love for this mysterious woman. It had to be love, because what else could it be? This is what wars were started for. This is what people died for. He would burn galaxies to have her in his arms, again and again. 

Adrift in the surge of emotions he was feeling, he softly bumped his forehead against hers, disorienting himself as he stared deeply in her eyes, now as dark as his. 

“I love you,” he whispered against her lips.

Her slick walls clenched his member tight at his declaration and her back arched off the bed. Knowing it was his declaration that caused her to flutter around him caused his balls to tighten as he felt himself creep closer to the edge. 

Keeping their foreheads pressed against one another, Ben lowered his large hand between their writhing bodies. His fingers were instantly coated in the wet combination of their pleasure as he pressed his finger against her swollen clit. She cried out in pleasure as he pressed and rubbed against her bundle of nerves in a circular motion. 

“Tell me I’m yours. Tell me I belong to you.” Her hot breath fanned his face.

“You’re mine, Rey. I love you. You belong to me. No one will ever take you away from me, I swear. You are everything to me. Everything.”

As his last statement fell from his lips, she convulsed around him, clenching and unclenching in a tantalizing motion that sent him over the edge with her. Pressing a firm kiss on her lips, they refused to break apart as they fell together. The thought of his sperm filling her up, taking all he had, caused him to convulse harder. He swore he saw stars as their breathing slowed.

After he gently pulled his softening member from her, he nimbly adjusted her body to lay next to his. She kissed him softly against his chest, snuggling contently in his arms. 

“We’re engaged. I can’t believe it,” she happily murmured, fighting a yawn.

“Neither can I.”

Ben’s eyelids drooped, feeling content with her in his arms. Everything was right. Everything was perfect.

With that last thought, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

\---

Ben’s eyes fluttered open. His eyelids felt heavy as they attempted to block his eyesight from the rest of the world. His tongue was dry and thick in his mouth. Faintly, he became aware of his surroundings. The sweet scent of something floral and wild filled his senses. With a deep inhale, he decided this smell was what home would smell like. As he nuzzled deeper into the soft fabric his head was resting upon, a light voice brought him out of his disassociation.

“Are you alright?”

It was her voice. Rey’s. His fiance. 

Ben smiled into her lap, pressing a kiss against what he now knew was her thigh. “Sweetheart, I thought we were supposed to get dinner?” he mumbled into her lap.

“Sweetheart? You must have hit your head harder than you thought.”

It was the tone of her voice that made him realize that just  _ maybe _ , something wasn’t right. Ben forced his eyes open. He expected to see them in his bedroom, both naked from their lovemaking, but that wasn’t the position he found himself in.

Gym equipment surrounded the two. A concerned employee was talking to a paramedic, while a manager was pacing up and down in worry. 

Panic filled him as he realized he was back. Everything was lost. There was nothing here for him. Not like the other life he’d lived.

“What happened?” Swallowing the thick knot that seemed to form in his throat, he forced himself to look at the woman that he made come not even thirty minutes ago. 

“You fell and hit your head. It was a bad fall.” Her fingers were lightly stroking his hair, soothing his nerves by the repetitive motion.

Slowly, Ben attempted to sit up, and was hit with a wave of nausea. Groaning, he let his head fall back in his lap. Hearing the noises, the paramedic made his way immediately to Ben’s side.

“How are you feeling, sir?”

“I’m fine. Just need to go home is all.”

“Sir, I’m sorry, but you should really be examined,” the paramedic tried to persuade him.

The only thing Ben needed to do was curl up back at home and relive the memories that now plagued him. Was it just a dream, fueled by his lustful desires and being surrounded by her scent? Could it be their life in an alternate universe? Or was it a life that could be, a life that was just within reach if he just finally took a chance and asked for what he wanted?

“I’m fine. Really,” he repeated firmly, this time succeeding in sitting up. She watched tentatively, her hands cautious but ready in front of her, as if trying to anticipate another fall.

“Well, if you have any issues, please go to the emergency room as soon as possible. We are not doctors, but we can recommend hydrating, taking pain meds, and not falling asleep for the next few hours. You could have a concussion.”   
  


Ben readily agreed to the terms, feeling Rey’s eyes on him as he continued to speak to the paramedic.

With a wave, Ben stepped away from the small group and wandered into the men’s locker room to gather his items. As he fumbled with his phone, he composed a message to Hux letting him know he was taking a sick day. 

“You sure you are alright?”

He stopped midstep, halfway out the door on the way to his car as the voice carried gently on the wind. 

Slowly turning around, he looked in the face of the woman he pined for. She looked the same. Everything was there except for the love and devotion his Rey showed him in that parallel state. A slow smile spread across his face as he realized what needed to be done.

“If you are so worried, maybe you can keep me company while we grab some coffee?” 

A slow blush crept along her cheeks, and a part of him knew that flush covered her neck down to her chest. Nodding, she made her way to him.

They walked a few blocks down to the coffee shop down the road, starting a new life that would become their own, together.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi and support me here - [tumblr](https://commandercrouton.tumblr.com/) or on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Cmndr_Crouton)!


End file.
